hereticfandomcom-20200215-history
Crusader
The Crusader is one of the four playable classes in Hexen II. Raised as an orphan at a monastery in the continent of Blackmarsh, the Crusader has always led an ascetic life, which allowed him to develop a number of divine abilities. His faith is his greatest weapon and shield. When he realized how far Eidolon's power and influence had started to spread, the Crusader came to the conclusion that such evil would not go away by itself and must be removed by any means necessary. Therefore, he left the monastery and went on a quest to set things right and bring justice to the mighty Serpent Rider. He is a skillful warrior, yet in his heart he is a healer and excels at defense, rather than offense. He prefers ranged combat. Biography Raised in a small, wind-swept monastery in the southern hills of Blackmarsh, the Crusader is familiar with hardships of all kinds. He was taken into the monastery at an early age, after being abandoned by unknown parents at the monastery’s stone gates. With only the most barren of surroundings to distract his attention, the Crusader attacked his studies with the utmost fervor. This singular lack of distractions has molded a distinct, earnest and intense personality; few can match his single-minded pursuit of knowledge, or his remarkable force of will. The Crusader was not taught to destroy, but rather to heal. Healing, however, is sometimes a painful process: the canker that resists salves and balms must be burned or excised. As the first year of Eidolon’s reign drew to a close, the Crusader realized the nature of Thyrion’s blight: it could not be quelled by peaceful means, but rather must be driven from the land. To this end he increased his already rigorous regimen of study, practicing martial skills in addition to the skills of the healer. One day, as the Crusader drilled in the monastery yard with his great Warhammer, the looming figure of a Golem trudged past the ancient stone gates. Never before had Eidolon’s minions ventured so far into the countryside. The Crusader realized that Eidolon had started a new campaign: he sought to rein in the wayward country folk, driving home his point by force of arms. The Crusader donned his armor and put aside his healer’s herbs, knowing the time for action had finally arrived. Difficulty Levels The Crusader's difficulty levels emphasize his role of a holy warrior on a mission to rid the world of evil. *'Gallant' Easy *'Holy Avenger' Normal *'Divine Hero' Hard *'Legend' Very Hard Attributes and Special Abilities *'Attributes and Experience' *'Revivification (Level 3)' - While fighting and killing his enemies, the Crusader will occasionally heal small amounts of his health. This ability is useful to keep him going for longer, without relying on health items. *'Holy Strength (Level 6)' - When the Crusader slays an enemy, there is a chance for an orb of Holy Strength to appear. This orb represents the defeated foe's vitality and power, and the Crusader can add them to his own by picking up the orb. This makes him slightly stronger for a short period of time. A message is displayed to warn the player when Holy Might is about to wear off. Holy Might orbs should be picked up quickly because they lose their potency with time. Glyph of the Ancients The Crusader uses the Glyph of the Ancients in a manner similar to the Time Bomb of the Ancients from Heretic - he places the glyph in the air and it explodes after a few seconds, damaging anything nearby. This can be useful against enemies that chase the player. Weapons The Crusader's arsenal consists of magical instruments fueled by a divine power. *Warhammer *Ice Mace *Meteor Staff *Lightbringer (2 pieces) Armor The Crusader is highly skilled in the usage of helmets and thus his armor benefits the most from wearing one. However, he has no idea how exactly to use Bracers and thus receives minimal protection from them. Category:Playable Characters Category:Hexen II Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters